


The Years I Didn't Feel

by darkdream253



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Older Characters, Superfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdream253/pseuds/darkdream253
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The years have taken their toll on Peter and he ends up in the hospital. When Wade comes to visit, he might have to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Years I Didn't Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first Spidey-Pool fic, so please be nice and keep an open mind when you read it. I know Wade gets a little out of character at a couple points, but no one is perfect. I did try the best I could.

"Hey, it's me," Wade Wilson walked into the hospital room, a big smile across his face as he looked over at the man in the bed.

He looked to be an older man in the bed. He must have been at least fifty-six years old. His dark brown hair was mostly gray now. He looked up at Wade with his hazel blue eyes. His face creased into a smile, showing more of his wrinkles.

"You're not wearing your suit," he commented.

"Yeah, well, they told me they didn't want crazy people walking around the hospital," he told him," I had to change."

'Joke's on them though. The suit isn't what makes you crazy,' one of the voices in his head spoke to him as he talked.

"Would you shut up?" He spoke out loud to his voice. "Anyway, I'm wearing enough clothes to cover the scars, so it doesn't matter."

He made a gesture to what he was wearing. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with a red jacket over it. The pair of jeans he wore was held up by a belt with his symbol on it. He also had on black boots and gloves, accompanied by a tan hat, the only thing that seemed out of place for him.

His face was really the only area you could still see the scars. The doctors had insisted on putting him in his own room at first, but he eventually convinced them to let him go.

"So, how's _your_ cancer, Spidey?" he asked him.

"Not as bad as yours," he remarked with a small amount of laughter. "The doctors told me I'm recovering well though, and I should be able to leave soon. They did tell me I'll still need a lot of rest."

"Great, so now I'll have you hassling me whenever you need something," he had a sarcastic tone as he said this. "That's going to be a lot of fun."

"Don't pretend you mind helping me," Peter said to him with another smile.

"Yeah, Yeah," he waved it off. "At least I'll get to see you more often. I brought you something 'cause hospital food sucks."

He took out a bag from a Mexican restaurant. "It's a chimichanga. And I don't care if the doctors said you shouldn't be eating these. If you're gonna go out, may as well go out with a bang."

'And a clogged artery or two,' one of his voices piped up, while another said,' _Maybe even a heart attack if your lucky._ '

"I don't plan on going out at all anytime soon," Peter told him, "but thanks anyway. You're right, hospital food does suck."

"Well, I'd love to stay a bit longer, but I've got an appointment," Wade got up. "The scary nurse wouldn't let me go without at least agreeing on getting a check-up."

"That's a little ridiculous," Peter laughed.

"Yeah well, I made a deal with her," Wade sighed. He blew Peter a goodbye kiss as he left the room. Someone else came in once he left. It was MJ, his last girlfriend before he met Wade.

She was about his age, her hair still the same bright red, just with a bit of gray added in. And that was only at the roots. She dyed it that color now to hide the gray hair she was getting. She still looked beautiful despite her age. It came in handy in her career as an actress.

"I thought you were going to tell him," she patronized Peter. "He's going to find out one way or another. You know that."

"Yes, but I'll tell him on my own time," Peter told her. "There's no need to get worked up about it. They told me there's still a chance for me anyway."

"You really shouldn't go through with this," MJ sighed, then saw the bag. "Don't tell me. Wade cooked you more pancakes?"

"No, he bought me a chimichanga," Peter said, "and I'm going to eat it no matter what the doctors say. I'm tired of the food here."

"Suit yourself," MJ said. "Just be careful. I worry about you Pete. We are still friends after all."

"I know we are," Peter smiled. "And I'm glad you stayed my friend even after I chose Wade over you."

"Like that was going to stop me from caring about you," she giggled a bit. "Speaking of which, where'd your boyfriend have to go that he couldn't visit longer?"

\---

Wade was fidgeting a bit as the nurse put him through the CAT scanner. "Please sit still, Mr. Wilson," the nurse's voice seemed a bit cold as it came through the speaker, "we're just scanning you to make sure you're alright."

"I already to told you, I'm fine," Wade said. "And it's not my fault. My nose itches."

"Then wait to scratch it," she sounded rather annoyed. "This is for your health. It's only going to take a minute."

He gave up a tried to sit still as best he could, still fidgeting a bit now and then. The nurse and a doctor were examining the results in the room where the data was fed through to.

"I haven't seen anything like this before," the doctor seemed confused as he looked at the data from Wade's scan. "His cancer is very aggressive and it's spread throughout his body. The thing is, it doesn't seem to be doing anything, like something is keeping it at bay."

"What does that mean?" The nurse was confused herself now. "Is he really alright with something like this?"

"It doesn't seem to be causing any damage to his body," the doctor sighed a bit. "I think he'll be fine, even if we don't give him any treatment. Whatever is holding his cancer back seems to be doing a good job at it."

The doctor then pushed the button on the microphone to talk to Wade. "Alright, you seem to be relatively healthy Mr. Wilson," he told him, getting him out of the scanner, "even with your cancer. I just wish I knew what was keeping your cancer at bay like that."

"Oh that? That's just my healing factor," Wade said nonchalantly, scratching his nose. "Got that when they gave me mutant DNA at Weapon X. Well, if you're free Ms. Nurse, maybe we could go out sometime?"

"I hope you're not hitting on me," the nurse almost shouted, rather angry that he was flirting with her.

"Relax, I was only joking," Wade laughed. "I'm already taken. Anyway, if I'm free to go, I'm going home."

He put back on the jacket he'd taken off for the scan and headed out. He went to Stark Tower, which Peter had inherited after his father died. He went into the living room and watched TV with a few of the new heroes staying at the tower now.

\---

A few days later, Wade drove Peter home from the hospital. The doctors had told Peter he could go home. He still hadn't told Wade the truth about what happened. He'd gotten a surgery as a last resort to cure his cancer and if it didn't work, it would probably cause a major relapse.

Still, it made him feel better when Wade acted like himself. He didn't want to have him worrying over something that might not even happen. Wade helped him up to the room they shared in the tower.

"Okay Spidey, you rest and don't get up for anything," Wade helped him in the bed. "If you need anything, me and Jarvis can get it for you. There's no reason for you to lift a finger. Just ask and it's yours."

"Aren't you overreacting a bit?" Peter looked at him seriously. "I'm sure it's alright for me to get up every once in awhile."

"Better safe than sorry," Wade smiled. "Oh, and don't worry about the city. Me and the other heroes can take care of that."

Peter looked a bit worried about that. Deadpool wasn't the best person to leave in charge of the city. "Maybe you should leave that for the actual heroes," Peter suggested. "You're methods are just a little... unorthodox."

"C'mon, you trust me, don't you?" Wade gave him an innocent smile and a puppy dog face, barely visible beneath his mask.

"I may trust you, but not that much," Peter said," Sorry Wade. Leave it to the other heroes."

Wade was disappointed as Peter told him that. He was looking forward to protecting the city and being a hero for once. Peter sighed, he tried to cheer him up by saying," Hey, why don't you make me some of your delicious pancakes? Those would be great right now."

Wade lightened up a bit and almost skipped out of the room to the kitchen. Peter laughed as he did. Wade was good at making him laugh, mostly because of his crazy personality. He was just happy to be home with him.

\---

It had been a few days since Peter came home. Right now it was just the two of them and Jarvis in the large tower. The other heroes were elsewhere, all busy on different jobs of all different types and a few patrolling the city.

Wade was making pancakes for Peter again while whistling the Kill Bill theme. When he finished the pancakes, he brought them up to the room. "Peter, I made you breakfast," he shouted as he came in.

He looked to see Peter had collapsed next to the bed and he started to freak out. "Peter!" He went next to him and pulled him into his arms. Jarvis had come in after hearing the shout. "Call an ambulance!" Wade told him.

\---

Wade hadn't been allowed to see Peter when they got there. The doctors had stated he was in critical condition and he wasn't allowed to enter until they could stabilize him. He was pacing back and forth outside the room, looking in every once in awhile.

Finally, one of the doctors came out. "Give it to me straight doc, is he going to die?" Wade asked this in the most dramatic fashion he could.

"His condition is still very unstable," the doctor told Wade, placing a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "I'd give him a night, maybe two and that's being generous. The surgery caused his cancer to relapse and it's not looking good for him."

"S-surgery?" Wade was confused. "No, Peter told me he was doing fine with his treatments. What surgery?"

"It's sort of a last resort," the doctor explained," When treatment isn't working properly on a patient, we offer them this surgery. There's a chance that it could potentially cure the cancer, but there is a chance it could cause a major relapse as well. It's only for patients who are desperate for a cure. You didn't know about it?"

"No, I didn't know he was planning on getting a surgery like that," Wade said, lowering his head into his hands. "Why would he do that without telling me? I thought he trusted me enough to tell me something like this."

"He was afraid you wouldn't let him go through with it."

Wade spun around to see MJ standing there. "I got a call about what happened from Jarvis. Wade, he just didn't want you to worry about him."

"But now he could die!" Wade had all but shouted. "I can't just sit by and let him die! Especially now that I know I could've stopped him!"

"There's nothing you can do Wade." MJ looked upset. "All you can do is stay by his side in his last moments. Now go in there and stay by him. He needs you right now more than ever."

Wade was surprised as MJ had almost yelled as well and hurt that she said there was nothing he could do, but she was right. What could he do other than be with him as he died? He didn't want to think about losing Pete, but he knew he would eventually. After all, he didn't age.

He went in the room and sat in a chair next to Peter's bed, just watching him sleep. There was a face mask on him to help him breath and IVs in his arms. Wade didn't like seeing him like that, but he still stayed, hoping he would wake up and just suddenly be alright.

\---

A few hours later, late at night, Peter started to wake up. Deadpool nearly jumped up when he saw he was awake.

"Hey Spidey," he tried to act casual so he didn't worry him. "How are ya feelin'?"

"Not so good," he said, still smiling through the pain," You don't have to pretend. I know you're worried."

"Me, worried?" Wade waved it off. "As if. Something like this won't stop you. You're Spider-Man."

Peter laughed, but it turned into a cough and Wade got tense. "You don't have to worry that much," Peter spoke as his cough subsided. "Still, I don't think that I'm going to heal from this one. Listen, you have to keep going. Just promise me that."

"I don't need to," Wade smiled, still trying to hide his worry. "You're not gonna get rid of me that easily."

"Yeah, I already know that," Peter started to laugh, but stopped himself, "but I just want you to keep going when I'm gone. I'm going to get some more rest. I'm tired."

Wade nodded and Peter started to fall asleep again. As he did, the machine next to him started to beep, signaling that his heart was stopping.

"No, not yet," Wade's heart nearly stopped itself. "You can't die on me. Not yet." He got up and pressed the call button for the nurse. "Come on, just hang in there a little longer Pete."

The doctors pushed him away again as they tried to resuscitate him. They gave up after a while, recording the time of death. Wade felt like he was going to pass out, his head spinning as he saw them stop. The doctor came over to tell him what he already knew. Peter was gone.

\---

The funeral was rather large, since everyone knew the truth about Peter being Spider-Man. There were a lot of people not only saying goodbye to Peter, but goodbye to their hero as well.

Wade was watching as people gave speeches at the wake and as they buried him. When it was done, he stayed behind a bit longer. He was looking at the grave and went in front of it.

"I'm not gonna give you some sappy heart-felt goodbye, alright Spidey?" Wade spoke in front of the gravestone. "There's no way someone like you could die after all. You're a hero. You'll live on in people's hearts. You've definitely always had a home in mine. There's no reason for me to say goodbye. You're never gonna leave. So I'll catch you later, okay?"

He reached down and put something by the grave, then walked out of the graveyard, looking back for only a moment. The gravestone read 'In memory of Peter Parker. Loving son, Loving boyfriend, And a hero to all who knew him.' Then there was, of course, the date of his birth and his death.

Sitting beneath that on the dirt was a red mask with white eye lenses and a black spider web painted across it. Wade almost smiled as he finally left him.


End file.
